Susume! Otowa Shoujotai
Susume! Otowa Shoujotai (ススメ！音羽少女隊), roughly translated as "Forward, Otowa Girl Squad!", is one of the songs performed by Japanese voice actor unit Earphones for their first original album, MIRACLE MYSTERY TOUR. Members of the unit are Marika Kounou, Rie Takahashi, and Yuki Nagaku. The song is used in the unit's promotional collaboration with Nobunyaga no Yabou and Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga. Both games include a chance to listen to a short clip of the song in-game and limited time events to earn a treasure kitty version of the unit. Nobunyaga no Yabou hosted another limited time event for players to support the member of their choice and earn another card themed to the unit. Purchase the Weekly Famitsu March 3 issue for codes featuring individual versions of the kitty Earphone members. Oda Nobunyaga and Date Masiamune appeared on stage with the unit at Earphones vs Aice⁵ ~Sore ga Unit!~. Nobuhisa Hiroshige, the games' producer, appeared as a guest in the seventh episode of the unit's web radio program Sore ga Seiyu! Presents WEB Radio. Credits :Lyrics: Hiroko Yaa :Composition, Arrangement: Machiya (Wagakki Band) :Evil Line Records (King Records) Lyrics Kanji= :たとえ闇の中でも　絶望など持ち合わせてない :青春(いのち)賭けて迷わず進め　三人ならどこまでも :暗転する小石川　対戦車砲が鳴り響 :行くかとるか　何を今さら　乙女がすたります :桜ひらひら舞って :江戸川橋も染まって　緞帳が降りる :今艶やかに咲 :ススメ！！！　音羽少女隊 :羽ばたいて魅せます　勇気の翼広げ :今麗しき空に :翔(カケ)ル！！！　音羽少女隊 :どんなに困難でも　清く正しくあれ！　敬礼！！ :場当たりで体当たり　危険回避を予測する :私たちはまだ夢の途中　真撃に臨みます :ゆらゆら陽炎　見つめ :満身創痍でも行かねば　奈落に落ちてく :今鮮やかに咲く :ススメ！！！　音羽少女隊 :美しく　さりげなく　勝ち取ってみせるから :今確かなる希望 :我(ワレ)ラ！！！　音羽少女隊 :どんなに形勢不利も　清く正しくあれ！　敬礼！！ :一か八かの運命線 :士気が前向きすぐ　感染 :魂の叫びに　捧げる人生 :今　風穴を開ける :護国抜けた少女隊 :気高い心意気で　夜明まであと少し :今艶やかに咲く :ススメ！！！　音羽少女隊 :羽ばたいて魅せます　勇気の翼広げ :今麗しき空に :翔(カケ)ル！！！　音羽少女隊 :どんなに困難でも　清く正しくあれ！　敬礼！！ |-|Romaji= :tatoe yami no nakademo zetsubou nado mochiawasetenai :inochi kakete mayowazu susume san-nin nara dokomademo :antensuru koishikawa taisen-shahou ga narihibiku :yukuka-toruka nani wo ima sara otome ga sutarimasu :sakura hirahira maitte :edogawabashi mo somatte donchou ga oriru :ima adeyakani saku :susume!!! otowa shoujo-tai :habadaite misemasu yuuki no tsubasa hiroge :ima uruwashiki sora ni :kakeru!!! otowa shoujo-tai :donna ni konnan demo kiyoku tadashiku are! keirei!! :ba-atari de tai-atari kiken-kaihi wo yosokusuru :watashi-tachi wa mada yume no tochuu shinshi ni nozomimasu :yurayura kagerou mitsume :manshin-soui demo ikaneba naraku ni ochiteku :ima adeyakani saku :susume!!! otowa shoujo-tai :utsukushiku sarikenaku kachi totte miseru kara :ima tashikanaru kibou :warera!!! otowa shoujo-tai :donna ni keiseifuri mo kiyoku tadashiku are! keirei!! :ichika-bachika no unmei-sen :shiki ga maemuki sugu kansen :tamashii no sakebi ni sasageru jinsei :ima kazaana wo hirakeru :gokoku nuketa shoujo-tai :kedakai kokoroiki de yoake made ato sukoshi :ima adeyakani saku :susume!!! otowa shoujo-tai :habadaite misemasu yuuki no tsubasa hiroge :ima uruwashiki sora ni :kakeru!!! otowa shoujo-tai :donna ni konnan demo kiyoku tadashiku are! keirei!! |-|English Translation= :Darkness all around us, but we will never lose heart :The young shall fight against adversity. The three of us can go anywhere together :Anti-tank guns flare to life as Koishikawa takes a turn for the worse :Do or die? Too late to dwell on that now. Backing out is not an option for these girls :Cherry blossom petals dance all around :Edokawa's smothered in them as we get this show on the road :We're at the top of our game :Otowa Girl Squad, advance!!! :Our charms take flight on the wings of bravery :Soar high :into this dazzling sky, Otowa Girl Squad!!! :No matter what happens, we'll get the job done! Salute!! :We hurl ourselves through on the fly, dodging our way past danger :We're en route to our dream. We'll face the threat head on :Rolling flames dance in our eyes :Our bodies are battered, but we won't stop our descent into the abyss :We're in radiant bloom :Advance, Otowa Girl Squad!!! :We'll claim victory fabulously, like it was nothing at all :Our hopes will become a reality :We are the Otowa Girl Squad!!! :We work fairly and cleanly, no matter what the odds! Attention!! :Everything is at stake on the lines of fate :Morale is positive until its sudden infection :Souls cry out at the sacrifice of life :We open the air hole for us to breathe :This Girl Squad will give its all to protect the country :With a noble spirit, we have little left to do until dawn :Our lives are at the peak :Go forth, Otowa Girl Squad!!! :We take flight and take them by storm with our wings of bravery :The sky is so beautiful now :Soar high, Otowa Girl Squad!!! :No matter what happens, we'll always be pure and true! Salute!! Gallery Nobunyagayabou-earphones-catgod.png|Nobunyaga no Yabou Earphones collaboration music icons Nobunyagayabou-earphones.jpg|Nobunyaga no Yabou card visual Nobunyagayabou-earphones-webradio.jpg|Earphones and Hiroshige commemorative photo Musashi Miyamoto 6 (SC).jpg|Myaamoto Musashi Earphones card External Links *Official promotional website *Natalie interview, Amazon listing with free sample clip *Oda Nobunyaga and Date Masiamune practicing the unit's dance Category: Songs